


Shotgunning With A Twist

by tomachan



Series: Secret Santa Gifts [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Shotgunning, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: Part 2 of my 3 part Secret Santa gift!Jeremy and Michael get stoned in Michael's basement, and they end up rutting against each other like teenagers. This one features no real dom or sub!





	Shotgunning With A Twist

Both of the boys sat in Michael’s basement, Michael blowing weed-ridden breaths in Jeremy’s face teasingly. Jeremy coughed every time, swatting his hand around his face and pushing Michael over in his bean bag.

“Not my fault you’re a pussy when it comes to taking a hit, Jer,” Michael’s laughter bubbled from his stomach, one arm slung across his chest.

Jeremy crossed his arms and pouted at his friend, muttering under his breath, “You’re the pussy.”

Michael sat up, mind obviously fogging over as he looked into Jeremy’s eyes, “You know, there’s a way that I can help you out with it, if you want to try it.”

“Yeah!” Jeremy jumped in his seat. “Anything.”

“Okay, this is going to be weird for a second, so bear with me,” Michael’s voice got lower as he leaned in closer, causing Jeremy’s face to heat up in a heavy blush.

“Wh-“

Michael took a hit, his eyes fluttering closed, and one of his hands went to wrap securely against the back of the other boy’s neck, pulling him closer. His lips were about an inch away from the other’s when his eyes cracked open, and he brought his thumb to Jeremy’s bottom lip, opening up his mouth.

“M-Mich-“ Jeremy’s voice wavered as his friend had basically crawled into his lap.

His mouth blew a soft stream of smoke into the other’s mouth, and Jeremy caught on quickly, breathing in.

It went in more smoothly than every other time he tried it by itself, and Jeremy smiled widely, looking at Michael who was still practically leaning over him.

“That was so much better than doing it by myself! Why didn’t we do this earlier?” Jeremy could feel his mind beginning to become less clear as he reached over and grabbed Michael by the collar of his hoodie, pulling him to the point of almost towering over him. “Do it again.”

“A-Again? O-Okay,” Michael nodded, eyes a bit wide as he reached over to take another breath of smoke, leaning back to tug Jeremy closer.

This time, their lips brushed just barely, but neither seemed to mind. One of Jeremy’s hands went to Michael’s hair, fingers raking through his brown locks and lightly tugging.

Michael’s breath caught, causing him to stutter in his stream.

“Again,” Jeremy demanded, his voice just barely a breath.

Michael nodded another time wordlessly, taking another hit and setting down the joint on the edge of his TV stand so that the carpet wouldn’t catch on fire. He leaned in, both hands at Jeremy’s neck as he breathed into the other’s mouth, lips definitely touching this time.

Jeremy tugged hard on him, causing him to fall down on top of the taller and kissing him on the lips fully.

Jeremy let out a muffled moan, and Michael’s smoke-filled brain short circuited, one hand moving to the back of his head so that it wouldn’t be pressed against the floor and one hand moving to the other’s side, pushing up his shirt lightly.

“ _Michael_ ,” Jeremy whined softly, one leg wrapping around the other’s waist above him.

Michael stopped, looking down at the taller boy. His face was flushed, and his hair was sticking up in every direction. He was sure he wasn’t in any better of a state.

“Again,” Jeremy looked into his eyes, pulling lightly to bring him down.

Michael nodded, reaching over to grab the joint when his wrist was caught by the other. He looked down at Jeremy.

“Michael, kiss me,” Jeremy pleaded, and Michael was sure every god was out to get him at this point as he ducked down, kissing Jeremy with all of the passion he’d been locking away in secret for four years.

Jeremy let out a soft hum, wrapping closer around Michael so that their chests were pressed against each other.

They both stayed like that for what must have been fifteen minutes, an hour, a week? They couldn’t tell, getting lost in each other. Michael bit lightly at Jeremy’s bottom lip, catching it in between his teeth. Jeremy let out a whine, hips bucking up and against Michael’s.

“F-Fuck, sorry, I-“ Jeremy stuttered, suddenly taken over by embarrassment.

Michael swooped down, taking Jeremy’s lips against his in a method of shutting the other up. One of his hands reached down and gripped the boy’s hips, and he ground down roughly against the other.

Jeremy choked out a groan, hips rutting against Michael’s repetitively. They almost had a rhythm going on until they both ground against each other and let out a simultaneous moan.

Michael’s tongue dipped into Jeremy’s mouth, exploring the other while Jeremy’s tongue licked against his. Jeremy sucked on his tongue, causing Michael to grind down harshly.

“Up,” Jeremy demanded, causing Michael to get off of him quickly, fearing he did something wrong.

The taller looked at the other, sitting sprawled out in front of him, obvious erection tenting through his pants while his face was flushed a deep red.

“What d-“ Michael started, choking on air as Jeremy settled down in the other’s lap. “Oh.”

Jeremy smirked, grinding down as he resumed his attack on Michael’s lips, moving down to kiss at Michael’s neck and leaving a messy, slick hickey against his neck.

“F-Fuck, Jeremy,” Michael whined softly, tilting his head over to give him more access as he gripped at the other’s hips and pushed him down with every movement.

The brunet bit down on the darker’s shoulder, causing him to stutter in his movements.

“J-Jer- I’m-“

“Y-Yeah.”

Jeremy’s hips stuttered against the other as he panted against Michael’s shoulder, letting out a low whine close to the other’s ear.

Michael groaned, fingers digging into the taller’s hips roughly, definitely leaving Michael’s fingers shaped bruises for the next few days as he pushed against the other.

They both breathed heavily for a minute, sitting close to each other, Jeremy running his fingers through Michael’s hair while Michael rubbed circles into the back of Jeremy’s back.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

“You have extra boxers I can borrow, right, Mikey?” Jeremy whispered, trying not to break the silence in the air but starting to feel uncomfortable in his sticky clothes.

Michael chuckled softly, nodding, “Yeah, of course, I do.”

Jeremy looked up finally, staring at the other lovingly and smiling a crooked smile. They both leaned in at the same time, softly kissing each other. They could feel each other’s smile against their lips as they sat there for a few more comfortable minutes, doing nothing else but cuddling and kissing each other happily.


End file.
